Hello shooting star
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Kagami membuat permintaan kepada bintang jatuh, tapi siapa sangka keinginannya benar benar dikabulkan


_**Seminggu yang lalu~**_

Suara dering telphone memecah keheningan di salah satu kamar apartment. Seorang pemuda berambut merah gradasi bergegas mengambil telephone tersebut.

 _From: Aho_

 _Aku akan sampai di sana dalam 15 menit_

Sebuah senyuman manis tercetak jelas di wajah sang pemuda 'yang bernama asli Kagami Taiga' kala membaca pesan dari orang 'misterius' tersebut. Ia segera membereskan meja makan dan menyusun rapih semua piring yang telah terisi oleh berbagai macam makanan. Dalam sekejap seluruh ruang makan telah dipenuhi oleh aroma makanan yang lezat.

"Yosh saatnya ganti pakaian." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dan segera berlari kearah kamarnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kagami keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang lebih bersih dan rapih. Menit demi menit berlalu namun orang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Kagami berdecak kesal dan mengecheck smartphonenya. Tak ada pesan dari orang yang diharapkan. _"Sudah 30 menit"_ pikirnya.

Menit berlalu berganti menjadi jam. Kagami lagi lagi berdecak untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya. Makanan yang disiapkannya pun mulai mendingin. Waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam, tepat 2 jam lewat dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Kagami menghela nafas

 _'Apa dia tidak datang ya.'_ Pikirnya. Layar smartphonenya berkedip kedip menandakan ada panggilan masuk, Kagami menyampar smartphonenya, Nama "momoi" tercetak jelas di layar smartphonenya.

"Halo."

 _"Halo kagamin, Bisa kau datang rumah sakit tokyo sekarang?"_ Suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar.

"A-ada apa?"

 _"Dai cha- maksudku Aomine-kun,..."_

* * *

 **Hello Shooting Star**

 **Pair : Aokaga**

 **Disclaimer : Our beloved Fujimaki sensei**

 **Maafkan author jika fict ini masih mengandung typo yang berlebihan karna author juga manusia**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Kagami berdiri di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan _"Aomine Daiki."._ Kagami meletakan seikat bunga tepat di atas makam tersebut. Sudah 7 hari terlewat semenjak kejadian tersebut, sudah 7 hari kagami menghabiskan waktu 30 menit di depan makam tersebut dengan tatapan kosong, dan sudah 7 hari pula Kagami rutin meletakan bunga diatas makam tersebut. Aomine tidak terlalu suka dengan bunga, dan Aomine juga membenci hal hal romantis yang klasik seperti memberikan bunga kepada pasanganmu ataupun hal semacamnya. Dan Kagami tau akan hal itu lebih dari siapapun.

 _"Setidaknya setelah tubuhmu membusuk di bawah sana wangi bunganya akan menyamarkan bau busukmu."_ Pikir Kagami. Sebuah sentuhan di pundak Kagami menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia menengok kebelakang dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut baby blue berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kuroko?"

"Aku menelfonmu tapi tidak diangkat, jadi kupikir Kagami-kun ada disini dan ternyata benar."

"Ada apa?"

"Akashi-kun mengajakku dan anggota kisedai lainnya untuk reunian."

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya berfikir untuk mengajak Kagami-kun" Kagami mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Aku bukan anggota kisedai."

"Entahlah aku hanya merasa Kagami-kun harus datang." Kagami terdiam " _Aomine-kun_ juga pasti ingin kau datang." Lanjutnya. Kagami menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Tapi ini perintah ABSOLUTE dari Akashi-kun."

"Aku tidak mau." Sedetik kemudian ponsel kuroko berdering.

"Lihat Akashi-kun menelfon." DEG,tiba tiba bulu kuduk Kagami berdiri "Halo Akashi-kun...Kagami-kun? Ia sedang berada di sebelahku...ah iya...iya...ingin bicara dengan Kagami-kun? Baiklah." Kuroko menyodorkan ponselnya ke arah Kagami "Akashi-kun ingin bicara." Lanjutnya. Kagami segera meraih ponsel itu.

"H-halo..."

 _"Taiga...aku bersumpah jika kau tidak ada di apartement mu dalam 30 menit, Aku akan mengurungmu di kamarmu bersama dengan 10 anjing poodle jantan yang sudah dicukur sampai botak, oh dan aku juga akan memotong rambutmu hingga botak dan memaksamu untuk-"_

"AKASHI, cukup cukup aku mengerti aku akan segera berangkat sekarang, tapi kenapa ke apartementku?"

 _"Karna kami akan mengadakan reuni di rumahmu, jangan lupa untuk siapkan makanan yang banyak, kau tau kan porsi makan Atsushi. Aku tunggu sampai jumpa."_ Sambungan diputuskan satu arah. Kagami bergidik ngeri entah mana yang lebih buruk, disekap bersama 10 anjing poodle botak dan menjadi botak atau dipaksa untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk iblis merah beserta dengan para pengikutnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kagami botak.

"Jadi bagaimana Kagami-kun?"

"Aku ikut, maksudku aku TERPAKSA ikut." Ujarnya sambil menekankan kata katanya. "Kuroko tolong bantu aku belikan bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat, Aku harus siap siap memasak."

"Tapi...Kagami-kun, Aku tidak bawa uang."

"Hah?"

"Akashi-kun bilang kita akan makan makan gratis jadi kupikir aku tidak perlu membawa uang." Kagami menepuk jidatnya keras keras. _"Mereka mencoba memerasku secara tidak langsung ya?"_ Pikir Kagami, Kagami menyodorkan kunci apartementnya.

"Kau kerumahku saja duluan, kalau Akashi sudah datang bilang saja aku ke supermarket untuk beli makanan."

"Ha'ik, siap Kagami-kun." Kuroko berjalan dengan semangat menuju apartement Kagami _"hehe...lumayan makan gratis."_ Ucap Kuroko dalam hatinya. Kagami berlari ke arah supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan bahan makanan yang ia perlukan. Setelah semua terbeli ia berlari pulang ke rumahnya dan benar saja, saat sampai di ruang tamu ia telah disambut oleh sekumpulan mahluk warna warni yang tidak tahu diri. Kuroko dan Akashi duduk di meja makan, sedangkan Murasakibara sibuk mengobrak abrik isi kulkas Kagami. Sementara itu Kise dan Midorima sedang asyik menonton televisi.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit Taiga." Ujar Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Kagami yang masih engap engapan akibat berlari lari selama perjalanan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Akashi dan segera menyambar air mineral yang ada di dalam kulkasnya.

"Nee, Kaga-chin aku lapar~." Rengek seorang pemuda berambut ungu di sebelah Kagami memunculkan perempatan di dahi Kagami. _"Kau pikir aku ibumu apa?"_ Ucap Kagami di dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku masak."

"haaaaah? Mido-chin bantu Kaga-chin masak gih."

"Mou~ Murasakibara-cchi tidak ingat terakhir midorima-cchi masak bagaimana? Makanannya hampir membunuh kucing liar yang gk sengaja ngejilat masakan midorima-cchi ssu." Ucap makhluk kekuning kuningan.

"Bohong nodayo, satu satunya yang nyobain masakanku kan cuma kamu nodayo."

"Iya terus Kise-chin kan diare selama 3 hari, makanya gk ada yang berani nyobain masakan Mido-chin."

"Kalau sudah tahu begitu kenapa kamu malah nyuruh aku masak nodayo." Ucap Midorima setengah kesal.

"Shintarou, Atsushi berhenti bertengkar. Nah Taiga berhubung tidak satupun dari kami bisa memasak kurasa kau harus melakukannya sendiri." Ucap Akashi santai.

"Kagami-kun, aku bisa merebus telur, mau kubantu?"

"Tidak,terimakasih." Ucap Kagami singkat padat dan jelas. Terakhir kali Kagami mencoba telur rebus buatan Kuroko entah bagaimana caranya tapi telur itu sangat asin, padahal jelas jelas yang ia rebus telur ayam biasa. Kagami segera mengolah seluruh bahan makanan yang telah ia beli, keadaan ruangan terdengar ramai mulai dari suara televisi yang menampilkan acara berita, suara tertawa Kise yang terlalu berisik, hingga suara snack yang tengah digigit ole Murasakibara. Setelah semua selesai Kagami segera menata makanan makanan itu di atas meja makan dan seketika para mantan anggota kisedai mengerubungi meja makan tersebut. Murasakibara segera meraih salah satu dari makanan tersebut namun segera ditepis oleh Akashi.

"Cuci tangan dulu Atsushi." Murasakibara memanyunkan bibirnya namun sama sekali tidak membantah perintah itu.

"Kagami-kun aku pinjam sumpit."

"Kise kau menumpahkan kecapnya nodayo."

"Kecapnya kena bajuku ssu."

"Salah sendiri nodayo." Dan berbagai percakapan percakapan tidak penting pun terjadi di ruang makan tersebut. Sebagian percakapan mereka hanya mengenang masa masa SMA mereka, saat mereka semua masih bergabung dalam klub basket masing masing dan sangat ambisius untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang telah disiapkan Kagami, Para mantan anggota Kisedai memutuskan untuk membereskan dapur dan mencuci semua piring kotor yang ada disana. Itu semua mereka lakukan sebagai tanda terimakasih kepada Kagami. Kagami berjalan ke arah balkon untuk menghirup udara segar, ia merasa apartementnya terasa 'sesak' sekali. Kagami memandang kearah langit malam dan merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa dingin, ia merapatkan jaketnya. Malam itu langit terasa sepi tanpa adanya satupun bintang diatas sana. Untuk beberapa saat Kagami hanya menikmati pemandangan itu hingga akhirnya sebuah kilapan terlihat diatas langit. Kilapan itu terlihat bergerak kearah suatu tempat.

 _"Bintang jatuh."_ Kagami menghela nafas pelan, menutup kedua matanya dan menyiapkan suatu permintaan. _"Aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi jika benar aku mempunyai satu permintaan. Aku...aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku...aku ingin memelukmu untuk yang terakhir_ kalinya."UcapKagami dalam hatinya, ia membuka kedua matanya dan merasakan sesak di dadanya. _"Kurasa itu terlalu banyak untuk sebuah permintaan."_

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko menarik lengan baju Kagami pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Piring piring mu sudah selesai kami cuci, dapurmu juga sudah kami bereskan."

"Ah iya terima kasih ya."

"Etto...sudah larut malam,kami akan pulang sekarang."

"Hmm baiklah, hati hati di jalan." Kuroko mengangguk pelan, setelah semua tamu Kagami meninggalkan apartementnya Kagami segera mengunci pintunya dan segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

* * *

Kagami dibangunkan oleh suara ketukan yang sangat keras dari arah pintu apartementnya, semakin diabaikan suara itu malah semakin keras. Kagami menggeram kesal dan melihat kearah jam dindingnya yang masih menunjukan pukul 05.30 pagi. Kagami segera membuka pintunya dan bersiap untuk menghardik sang tersangka penggedor pintunya itu. Namun dirinya terdiam saat melihat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lama sekali sih buka pintu saja." Ucap sang pemuda berambut navy blue dengan kulit tan tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN." Teriak Kagami, dan segera membanting pintunya.

"O-oi, BAKAGAMI BUKA PINTUNYA." Teriak tamu tak diundangnya tak kalah keras dengan teriakan Kagami sambil menggedor gedor pintu apartementnya.

"KEMBALILAH KE NERAKA JANGAN GANGGU AKU."

"Heh siapa yang ke neraka hah?"

"MAHLUK DEKIL AHO DAN MESUM SEPERTIMU YANG KERJAANNYA HANYA MEMBACA MAJALAH PORNO DAN TIDAK PERNAH BERDOA MANA MUNGKIN MASUK SURGA." Ctak...sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi pemuda itu. Ia segera menendang pintu apartement Kagami hingga terbuka paksa membuat tubuh Kagami terjungkal kedepan. Melihat kesempatan itu ia segera menahan tubuh Kagami di lantai, mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Kagami membuat sang empunya meronta ronta.

"Lepaskan aku."

"Dengarkan aku dulu." Kagami mengabaikan perkataan pemuda tersebut dan terus meronta ronta, kedua pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit akibat kuncian pemuda itu yang terlalu kuat. Kagami berhenti meronta ronta dengan nafas yang terengah engah sementara itu pemuda yang berada diatas tubuhnya itu hanya diam memperhatikan Kagami.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan kabur." Ujar pemuda itu pelan, Kagami mengangguk dan pemuda itu segera melepaskan cengkramannya, kedua pergelangan Kagami tampak kemerahan, ia mengusapnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Aomine?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Tuan bintang jatuh mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat, tadi malam kau berdoa kepada tuan bintang jatuh dan dia mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Permintaannya hanya bekerja kepada mereka yang percaya akan permohonan mereka." Kagami terdiam, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dia benar benar percaya kepada permintaannya itu.

BUAGH, Kagami memukul wajah Aomine hingga tubuhnya terjatuh kesamping.

"APA APAAN KAU INI?"

"BRENGSEK KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU HAH?" Lelehan air mata terlihat jatuh dari kedua pelupuk mata Kagami. Aomine mengusap pelan lelehan air mata tersebut namun segera di tepis oleh Kagami.

"Kenapa...kenapa harus kau yang menjadi korban? kenapa kau tidak menyebrang dengan hati hati, KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN DIRIMU DITABRAK HAH?" Teriaknya di depan wajah Aomine. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine dan membiarkan suara tangisannya pecah untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku merindukanmu aho..." Ucapnya dengan suara serak. Aomine mengusap lembut punggung Kagami.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa tubuhmu tidak membusuk saja di dalam sana." Aomine tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Kagami, ia mengangkat kepala Kagami hingga berhadapan dengan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, aku suka semua bunga yang kau bawakan untuku, aku benar benar benci membuatmu bersedih seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah."

"Aku tidak bisa, waktuku hanya sampai matahari terbenam." Kagami menghela nafas dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Aomine, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang menempel dengannya. Rangkulan Aomine semakin erat membuatnya enggan melepaskan diri darinya _"Hangat, tubuhnya benar benar hangat. tubuhnya juga tidak bau busuk."_ Pikir Kagami. Kagami menempelkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Aomine dan menyesap aroma tubuhnya pelan.

 _"Parfum ini...aku ingat sekali, parfum yang biasa ia pakai."_ Kagami mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan tubuh Aomine dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Jaket abu abu dengan dalaman kaus putih oblong dan celana jeans biru dongker. Ini adalah baju Yang Aomine pakai tepat satu hari sebelum kepergiannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kagami tiba tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kematian itu...rasanya bagaimana?" Aomine terdiam sebentar lalu berfikir, menimbang nimbang dengan seksama apa ia benar benar harus menceritakannya atau tidak.

"Baiklah ini menurutku saja ya, berdasarkan pengalamanku sendiri. Rasanya sakit saat truk itu menubruk tubuhku dengan kencang, rasanya seluruh tulang di dalam tubuhmu dipatahkan secara bersamaan. Lalu rasanya pening sekali saat kepalaku menghantam trotoar jalan, lalu setelah itu aku pingsan dan tidak pernah merasakan apa apa lagi sampai sekarang."

"Lalu rasanya di neraka itu bagaimana?" Kedutan muncul di kening Aomine, tidak hanya satu tapi dua sekaligus.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ke neraka."

"Heeee? lalu selama ini kau kemana saja?"

"Aku...aku melihat semuanya, aku melihat okaa-san yang menangis tiap kali masuk ke kamarku, Aku melihat tou-san yang masih sering menangis saat sendirian. Lalu aku melihatmu..." Aomine menatap ke arah Kagami.

"Berdiri di hadapanku setiap hari, meletakan bunga diatasku. Aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Aomine mengusap pipi Kagami lembut. "Tapi sekarang,untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku bisa." Kagami tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi intinya sekarang kau jadi arwah gentayangan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak di terima di surga ataupun neraka, makanya yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang cuma keliling keliling dan mengganggumu temanmu satu persatu." Aomine terkekeh pelan.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu."

"Jadi...waktumu hanya sampai matahari terbenam?" Aomine mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau menepati janjimu." Aomine mengerutkan keningnya.

"Janji apa."

"Hari itu...kau janji akan ke rumahku dan kita akan bermain basket bersama benar kan?"

"Oh...jadi kau..."

"Iya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Aomine menggangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo."

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, Kagami dan Aomine telah sampai di lapangan basket tempat biasa mereka bermain basket dulu. Kagami tersenyum senang kearah Aomine, setidaknya ia bisa menghilangkan rasa rindunya bermain basket dengan Aomine untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Hanya saja kali ini dengan tambahan beberapa orang. Kuroko dan Akashi terlihat sedang melakukan pemanasan saat Kagami sampai di lapangan itu. Kagami segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kau terlambat 5 menit Taiga, padahal kau yang merencanakan ini semua." Kagami terdiam dan menengok kearah Aomine yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kagami-kun melamun?" Kagami menggeleng pelan. Ia sama sekali tak habis fikir mengapa teman temannya sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kedatangan Aomine.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihatku." Bisik Aomine pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa Kagami-kun?"

"A-ah tidak."

"Karna tuan bintang jatuh hanya mengabulkan permintaanmu." Ujar Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Kagami. Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan. Beberapa saat kemudia Midorima dan Kise datang disusul oleh Murasakibara.

"Ada apa mengumpulkan kami Akashi? Aku sampai harus minta libur mendadak dari kantorku nanodayo."

"Yang hari ini memanggil kalian bukanlah aku Shintarou." Jawab Akashi lalu melihat kearah Kagami, sontak seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sana segera menatap Kagami.

"Aku...maaf merepotkan, tiba tiba memanggil kalian semua kesini tapi aku..."

"Langsung saja Kaga-chin."

"Aku ingin bermain basket bersama kalian lagi." Semua orang yang berada disana terdiam. "A-aku ingin bermain basket bersama kalian, dan Aomine...untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Semua yang ada disana kini berbalik memandang Kagami keheranan mendengar nama terakhir yang diucapkan Kagami. Akashi menghela nafas.

"Kupikir ada apa nanodayo."

"Aku hari ini ada pemotretan ssu."

"Apa yang kau katakan itu tidak masuk akal Taiga. Kurasa itu hanya salah satu dari imajinasimu."

"Akashi-kun benar, Aomine-kun sudah pergi."

"T-tapi aku serius, kalian tidak bisa melihatnya tapi Aomine sedang berdiridi sebelahku." Kagami menatap Aomine dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Tak bisakah kau menjelaskan kepada mereka. Perlihatkanlah dirimu." Aomine menggeleng pelan

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya pelan. Suara decak kesak keluar dari mulut Murasakibara.

"Ini cuma buang buang waktu, nee aka-chin aku pulang ya." Ujarnya dan segera melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana.

"Aku juga masih ada pemotretan ssu."

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat kerjaku nodayo." Akashi segera melangkahkan kaki pergi dari sana tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Kuroko tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kagami-kun, maafkan aku, tolong sampaikan salamku pada Aomine." Kuroko segera mengambil tasnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Kagami mendudukan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Aomine...bagaimana kalau mereka benar. Bagaimana kalau kau hanyalah salah satu dari imajinasiku." Kagami menatap kedua mata Aomine. "Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa nyata?" Aomine mengusap pelan surai kemerahan Kagami.

"Apa ini terasa kurang nyata bagimu?" Kagami menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku salah membuat permohonan kepada tuan bintang jatuh, aku ingin kembali ke sore itu. Aku ingin menahanmu untuk tidak pergi ke apartementku. Jika saja kau tidak pergi munkin aku tidak akan kehilanganmu." Aomine mencubit pipi Kagami dengan keras membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"APA APAAN SIH AHO."

"Waktu kita kurang dari 12 jam lagi, matahari tidak akan berhenti tenggelam hanya karna melihatmu sedih, kita harus senang senang Kagami."

"Senang senang?"

"Kau mau ke venezuella? Kau ingin ke roma? Kita bisa kemana saja yang kau inginkan."

"Aomine, kau menyeramkan a-aku mau pulang saja."

"Kalau begitu kita ke paris saja, kita ke patung liberty."

"Menjauh dariku Aho, lagian patung liberty itu bukan di paris." Aomine menarik lengan Kagami dan seketika pemandangan di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi buram, Kagami merasakan tubuhnya tertarik kesuatu tempat dengan kencang ia semakin erat menggenggam tangan Aomine. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan sedetik kemudian semua tarikan itu berhenti. Kagami membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati pemandangan di hadapannya telah berubah. Tanah yang sedari tadi ia pijaki berubah menjadi hamparan pasir putih yang begitu indah ditambah dengan laut dengan warna air kebiruan. Kagami menganga melihat kejadian tersebut.

"I-ini dimana?"

"Kita sedang berada di hawaiiiiiii." Ujar Aomine riang, PLAK, sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Aomine.

"KEMBALIKAN AKU KE JEPAAAANGGGG AKU TIDAK PUNYA PASPORT AHO AKU TIDAK MAU DITANGKAP DAN DI DEPORTASI PULANGKAN AKU SEKARAAAAAAN." Teriaknya di depan wajah Aomine.

"Tenang dulu baka, kita hari ini akan senang senang."

"SENANG SENANG APANYA? AKU TIDAK TAHU JALAN AKU TIDAK BAWA UANG POKOKNYA KEMBALIKAN AKU KEJEPANG." Aomine membalas tamparan Kagami.

"BERISIK BAKA, NANTI JUGA KUBAWA PULANG LAGI, POKOKNYA KITA SENANG SENANG DULU."

"BOHONG, BILANG SAJA KAU MAU LIHAT GADIS GADIS YANG PAKAI BIKINI ITU, DASAR MESUM." Dan setelah itu pertengkaran pun tak terelakan, mereka saling pukul, gigit, jambak, hingga saling cakar mencakar. Kejadian itu berlangsung selama beberapa jam, tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalah. Tak terasa langit mulai menggelap dan matahari hampir terbenam. Mereka terengah engah dengan keadaan mengenaskan, babak belur disana sini dan bekas cakaran di sekujur tubuh.

"AHO TANGANMU."

"Hah?" Aomine melihat kedua tangannya yang mulai menghilang mulai dari jari hingga ke pergelangan tangan, seakan akan hilang terbawa angin.

"Aku harus kembali." Kagami menggapai lengan Aomine namun tangannya malah menembus tubuh Aomine.

"A-AOMINE."

"Maafkan aku Kagami?"

"PULANGKAN AKU KE JEPANG."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"AOMINEEEEE."

"Aku mencintaimu Kagami." Tubuh Aomine menghilang sepenuhnya, Kagami menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"KEMBALIKAN AKU KE JEPANG AOMINEEEEE."

 _ **Omake~**_

Kagami terbangun diatas tempat tidurnya dan melihat kearah jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 05.30. _"Mimpi?"_ Pikirnya. _"Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya."_ Lelehan air mata membanjiri pelupuk matanya. _"Terimakasih...tuan bintang jatuh."_

 _ **Owari~**_

 **Yosh, kamiya desu. Fict ini awalnya pure mau dibikin dengan genre hurt/comfort tanpa ada unsur comedy sama sekali tapi entah bagimana caranya ending dari cerita ini berakhir dengan tidak karu karuan. Mohon dimaklumi dan silahkan tinggalkan review, kritik dan saran yang membangun akan selalu saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca fict saya.**


End file.
